His Butler, Hypnotizing
by Mademoiselle Conteur
Summary: Those three simple words Ciel hears. "Yes, my lord." Meant to Ciel he could ask for anything and get whatever he desired. He never imagined one day those three words would bring him doom. Its simple, a demon butler, a prideful master, and a hypnosis manual.


Ciel Phantomhive sat in his study reading a book that Lizzie had gotten him as a gift when she and her family went to the circus. It was an instruction manual on how to hypnotize people. Purely idiocy, Ciel didn't believe any of it, but it did however spark his interests enough to try. And try he will on a very annoying butler.

Ciel first called his three other servants. Meyrin, Bard, and Finny. Once they arrived they stood as if in the military.

"Gentlemen I have a task that I need you to do." Said Ciel firmly. "I want you three to read this book, study it, and come back to my study within one hour. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" Exclaimed the staff and they took the book and exited the room. It wasn't til they were sitting down ready to read it when they realized what it was. They felt some unsureness and confusion but did as instructed. After that Ciel knew it would be time for afternoon tea and so he busied himself going threw the new toys that had been sent there for testing. He picked up the heavy train. It was too heavy in fact. If an infant were to at another it would surely bust it's head open. He wrote that down and just then his butler knocked on the door, said his line, came in, and explained the type of tea and snack, but Ciel wasn't listening. He wasn't even hungry. He took his tea and sipped it while simultaneously writing and then he heard a,

"Young master?"

He stopped and looked up with his natural bored expression and questioned,

"What is it Sebastian?"

"I was explaining to you that there are more shipments of toys to be tested." Said Sebastian with a somewhat worried tone and look. Please, is a demon ever worried? Sebastian continued, "I said your name three times and you were still despondent. What had your mind been thinking about, my lord?"

The way Sebastian's red eyes were, it irked Ciel. He looked away and said, "I was simply caught up in work is all, Sebastian." Why should Ciel even have to explain himself to his butler? Ciel finished with the report and said, "Sebastian I'm not hungry. Take the rest of this away."

Sebastian bowed,

"Certainly, my lord." And cleared off the dishes. Ciel's mind traveled back to the three other workers. Were they studying, could this really work? Could it even work on a demon?

"Sebastian." Said Ciel catching his butler's attention, "Do you know what hypnosis is?"

"I do, my lord."

"Does it work?"

"If one does it correctly."

Ciel sat back in his chair and thought about the instructions.

_One had to be a fool not to do it correctly._ "Unless it's rubbish." Thought Ciel.

"What was that, young master?" Asked Sebastian surprisingly standing in front of Ciel's desk. Ciel shook his head and kept himself composed, "Nothing, carry on Sebastian."

The butler nodded and excused himself before leaving. For the next hour Ciel worked and then his servants returned. "Did you do the task instructed?" Asked Ciel.

"Yes sir."

Bard scratched his head though,

"Young master, why is it you needed us to read that book?"

"So you would learn how to hypnotize." Answered Ciel plainly with a slight smile.

"Oh... Who are we hypnotizing, sir?" Asked Finny curiously.

"Sebastian." Answered Ciel.

"What!?" Gasped the servants.

"Yes and this time no play, I'm going to ring him up. Do you three know what you are doing?"

"Ah . . ."

"Good." Said Ciel and he rang for Sebastian. When Sebastian arrived he would order him to cooperate and that be all. If it didn't worked it would still be entertaining to watch and if it did then it would be a remarkable day. Sebastian came, shocked to see mostly everyone there, Tanaka was no where to be found. He stepped in and said,

"You rung, master?"

"I did Sebastian, I have an order to give you."

Sebastian stepped further in and saw the nervous staff trying hard not to pay attention or look at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at his master who wore an amused smirk. "What is it, my lord?" Asked Sebastian.

"I want you to cooperate in this."

"This being?"

"Yes, you are going to be the volunteer to be hypnotized if possible. That's an order."

Sebastian looked around the room one more time and then bowed obediently,

"Yes, my lord."

After a few minutes the trio decided to work together to hypnotize Sebastian. Sebastian sat in a chair and Ciel leaned back in his chair to watch the show. The three whispered and then Bard turned and asked Sebastian,

"Uh hey, Sebastian. Is it alright if we borrow that fancy pocket watch you carry?"

Sebastian nodded blankly and took out his watch and handed it over. Then there was more whispering and then Finny dramatically stepped forward with his hand in the air and said,

"Meyrin, Bard, and I will now put Sebastian into a sleep like trance!"

Ciel crossed his arms and found himself more wanting them to succeed more than fail. After the intro, Finny looked confused and leaned back to Bard and asked,

"Okay, what do we do now?"

"We hypnotize him, you bloke." Scolded Bard and took the watch and stared at it, "Wait, what we s'pose to do with this?"

"Wait I think I know what to do!" Exclaimed Meyrin who took the watch and stepped forward to Sebastian, but then felt instantly nervous being so close to him. Her face lit up and she turned quickly away to Finny and commanded he do it. Finny remembered what to do and started swinging the watch back and forth in front of Sebastian's face unevely and said,

"WoooooOoooo~ You are falling into a sleep like trrrrrrance.. Woo!"

"Yeah, and you're going to be very sleepy." Said Bard.

"But not too sleepy!" Corrected Meyrin. After a few minutes of doing that all over again Ciel was bored and it seemed to have no effect on Sebastian. Finny started to stop and said,

"Wait, what do we do after this?"

"He's s'pose to fall asleep is what!" Yelled Bard.

"Maybe we missed a step." Said Meyrin and pulled out the book out of her apron and started skimming threw.

"Enough." Said Ciel almost tiredly.

"But young master-"

"You did fine. Go rest now and give me back my book."

The trio nodded and Meyrin handed the book and left. Ciel sighed and leaned further back into his chair and grabbed his head,

"That was painful to watch." He muttered. Sebastian stood with a smile and looked at his master and said,

"So this is what you were up to? I must say it was amusing to watch the three. I'm afraid to say dinner will be delayed tonight."

All that demon cared about was timing.

"I'm not very hungry, make something light like a risotto or something." Ordered Ciel as he stood up. "I should've known those three wouldn't be able to do it."

"Hypnotism is an illusion most of the time, my lord." Informed Sebastian.

"It is." Was all Ciel said before leaving the room. Sebastian smirked and looked down at the book and picked it up.

"Really young master, always finding distractions." The butler sighed and took the book.

* * *

After Ciel's bath and dressing he crawled onto his bed to find the book laying there, putting him in a more exhausted mood. "Sebastian." He groaned, "Get rid of this book. It's useless."

"The book is not useless, my lord." Said Sebastian and Ciel looked up at him inquisitively.

"You said it was an illusion."

"Mostly it is, but hypnotism can be done, if correctly."

Ciel frowned and looked down at the book. He really did wonder if it did work. Could it?

"If the master is curious, I can do a demonstration." Suggested Sebastian with his same smile. Ciel finally decided and sighed,

"Fine, I want to see this and then go to bed."

"Very good, my lord." Praised Sebastian and he moved to the foot of the bed and said, "If you wouldn't mind, my lord, could you please move down here for the moment?"

"Fine." Sighed Ciel again moving and throwing his legs over the edge and stared up at Sebastian.

"Now, let me show you what hypnotism is really capable of." Said Sebastian and Ciel was about to say something but then Sebastian whispered in his velvety voice, "Relax." The room seemed dimmer, which it had. Ciel instantly did feel relaxed. Sebastian had a serious expression on his face as he pulled out the pocket watch and started swinging it side to side.

"Focus on the watch and my voice only, young master." Guided Sebastian's voice. Ciel did as told.

"Watch the pocket watch go back and forth evenly and slowly. Let your breath follow the pattern of the watch. In... Then out..." Ciel did as so and without realizing it, his breathing pattern followed the watch with his eyes.

"Now, relax. You're eyes are heavy after all." Ciel suddenly realized how close his eyes were to shutting. What the Hell? This can't be working, it's an illusion.

"On the count of ten you will be in a sleep like trance and you may only hear and listen to my voice."

Ciel's head moved up and down on its own as if to answer.

"1. 2. 3. 4..."

Ciel felt heavy and immobile. He no longer had control over anything and soon, he most likely wouldn't be able to think. What had Sebastian done? The hypnotism truly was working.

"8. 9." Here it goes.

"10."

Ciel's eyes fell shut and his body became dead weight as he fell back onto the bed. Sebastian smiled and said,

"Very good, now for the real trick. Young master, when I count to three you are going to wake back up, but when you hear the words, "Yes, my lord." You will come to me and have no other choice but to kiss me." Sebastian waited a full second and then started the count down. "1. 2. 3."

Ciel instantly woke back up, breathing heavily and met eyes with his butler. Ciel under that trance could hear every word and now knew what the future held.

"Bastard!" He yelled and then scurried to the head of his bed and reached under his pillows and pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the demon's head. Sebastian stayed composed as ever, even amused. He moved and said,

"Now, young master. You are the one that wanted to see real hypnotism."

"That doesn't bloody mean you do something like that!" Yelled Ciel.

"Do you not want me to finish, its not done. After all we don't know if it really worked."

"I don't care! Get out of my room now, that's an order!" Ciel was livid, _damned demon._

Sebastian's expression went blank. He bowed, but then of course said, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel's body then froze. Sebastian went to move out of the room. Ciel dropped his gun on his bed, and then his pupils went wide. He could feel himself slipping away. He wanted to yell, but no longer could control his own tongue. Sebastian went over to the door and exited the room, at the same time Ciel hopped off his bed and followed. In the hallway Sebastian was walking away and Ciel found his body chasing after him. He hated this, he hated watching himself chase after his own butler. Ciel's body caught Sebastian's tailcoat and he stopped with an all too knowing smile on his face.

"My lord?" He asked and Ciel's body forcefully pulled Sebastian down to his level, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down and pressed his lips on his. Sebastian smelt good, like his favorite white roses in the garden. His lips, were soft and molded with his, amd Sebastian pulled him forward and pressed them tighter together. Ciel may have no control but he could feel the electricity run threw him. The adrenaline, he wanted to pull away, but also wanted to go for more. However after that he was back in control and Sebastian pulled his lips away and Ciel started breathing heavily. He looked up at his butler, he wanted to glare or something but now he could only stare at the pale porcelain face. The deep pools of blood. Sebastian must've been planning this the entire time.

"I hope the little show didn't put you into shock, young master." Said Sebastian and Ciel finally could do something which was frown as he ordered,

"Put me down."

Once on the ground he stomped to his bedroom and Sebastian followed. Ciel sat at the end of the bed with his arms crossed and Sebastian tilted his head and Ciel groaned.

"Okay I've seen enough. Deactivate it Sebastian. Say the magic word or something."

"Magic word?" Asked Sebastian, "I'm afraid I didn't put one in."

Ciel slammed his hands on the bed and yelled,

"What!? Why wouldn't you do that?"

Sebastian shrugged with narrowing predatory eyes,

"It must've slipped my mind. I was too focused on other things."

"Like making me kiss you!"

"Now you know the true power of hypnotism, I hoped you enjoyed."

Ciel frowned and he stared at his lap for a moment. Sebastian now had the control to kiss him whenever he wanted. This is unacceptable. However, it did feel _strange._ The kiss.

"Sebastian," said Ciel, "take this curse or whatever off me."

Sebastian bowed,

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel was about to yell out then he was pulled to Sebastian again. Sebastian moved to the end of the bed and Ciel stood up to his feet and bent down just a little, with his arms around Sebastian's neck and stared at those lips again. His mind was fogged with only one clear obejective which was to plant his lips on his. However this time Sebastian pressed his tongue into his mouth and started darting around. Ciel was conscious at this point and was going to pull away, but he loved the sensation that ran threw him. He moaned into Sebastian's mouth and wanted more. His hands crept up Sebastian's neck and combed through Sebastian's hair and pressed him closer.

_Damnit._

Ciel felt like his mind was at a total lost and then he realized what he was willingly doing! His pride came back. What was he doing? Surrendering to the demon. He pulled away and yelled,

"Sebastian! Stop this at once!"

"Is that what you want?"

"It is, and don't you dare say those words!"

Sebastian smirked and moved,

"You learn faster every day." And all Sebastian had to do was clap his hands and right after that, Ciel was surrounded with blackness. Sebastian picked him up and tucked him into bed before leaving.

* * *

The next day Ciel was alone in the library with that same book. He had several urges to throw it into the fireplace but each time he stopped himself.

"Damnit..." Ciel muttered. How dare Sebastian make hypnotism so interesting. When Sebastian came to start with some tutoring Ciel immediately said,

"Sebastian, I want you to show me more things you can do with hypnotism. That's an order."

Sebastian straightened his glasses and then said in his velvety voice,

"Yes, my lord."

**THE END**

**_I hoped you enjoyed. Review or whatever. Perhaps there will be a next chapter. It depends who wants to see another. Thank you, ~ MC_**


End file.
